<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sharing A Wall by Melaniemia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586355">Sharing A Wall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melaniemia/pseuds/Melaniemia'>Melaniemia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst, Dogs, Domestic Violence, Drama, Eating Disorders, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Motorcycles, Nurse Betty Cooper, Past Abuse, Photographer Jughead Jones, Protective Jughead Jones, Protectiveness, Romance, Roommates, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, bookworm Betty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:01:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melaniemia/pseuds/Melaniemia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jughead needs a roommate and Betty needs a place to start fresh.  On the run from her abusive ex boyfriend and working long shifts at the pediatric hospital, will the tenacious blonde have time to learn more about her dark haired roommate? Will he be able to protect her?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Betty took a deep breath and smoothed down the nonexistent wrinkles on her yellow sundress. She bit her lip nervously, her hand hovering above the door for a long moment before she finally knocked. She rocked back on her heels, balancing easily in her white, low top converse. The door swung open after only a second, bright green eyes staring back at her. They were the perfect shade of emerald, even while partially covered by a thick wave of jet black hair. The man pushed his hair away from his face with ease, moving aside with a reassuring smile to let her step into the apartment. She did so sheepishly, shuffling her feet across the floor to stand in the entryway while he closed the door behind her.</p><p> </p><p>He opened his mouth to introduce himself, but was quickly cut off by the hurried patter of paws on the hardwood floor. He clapped his hands unsuccessfully to get the dogs attention, the hound going straight for Betty instead. Jughead was already formulating an apology in his head until he saw the dogs steps slow to a relaxed pace. The petite, blonde woman had her hand extended out in front of her towards the animal. She held her palm out confidently, the normally energetic pup now sitting calmly before her. She lowered her hand slowly until he laid down at her feet, earning a smile from her.</p><p> </p><p>"What a good dog. Yes, you are." She praised, crouching down carefully in her dress to rub his large ears. Jughead watched as he rolled over happily, rewarded further with scratches on his belly. "You have a wolf living in your apartment." She teased, glancing up at Jughead from under her dark lashes, letting the large Husky lick her hand excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>"That's Homer." He found himself unable to form any further words, his brain still processing how she'd tamed the wild beast in only a few seconds. Crouching down across from her, he ran one hand along the dogs soft fur.</p><p> </p><p>"Simpson, or 'Everything is more beautiful because we are doomed'?" She asked, smiling across the space at him.</p><p> </p><p>"You've read The Iliad?" He asked, astonished by her perfect reiteration of it's script.</p><p> </p><p>She looked down at the sight of his awe stricken face, focusing on stroking Homers soft fur with her nails. "I'm a bit of a bibliophile." She said shyly, trying not to think of all the books she would be leaving behind.</p><p> </p><p>"Well," she continued with a bright smile as she righted herself. "I know the dogs name, but what about yours?" She asked, extending a hand in his direction.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Jughead." He introduced himself, ready to answer the expected follow up question that always followed his name. However, when it didn't come, he found himself smirking genuinely at her response.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Betty." She shook his hand gently before shoving them into the loose pockets on either side of her dress. "I hope this doesn't come off as rude, but I have to ask. What's the catch?" She asked, making a show of looking around the vast expansion of the open apartment floor plan. "One of the main reasons I wanted to look at the space was because it's within my price range, but standing here now, I'm thinking I must have read something wrong. There's no way a place of this size could possibly be for rent at the price I thought. I'm really sorry to have wasted your time." She said politely, turning on her heel back towards the door.</p><p> </p><p>Jughead reached out to touch her shoulder but soon thought better of it, lowering his hand and calling out to her instead until his words caused her to turn back around. "You didn't read it wrong; the price is 700 a month. I've interviewed a few other applicants over the last few weeks, but most had a problem with my rules." He put the last word in air quotes.</p><p> </p><p>"Should I be afraid?" She asked with an uneasy laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"Not at all." He promise, gesturing towards the breakfast bar where he pulled the high back stool out for her to sit. She whispered a thank you as she sat beside him, both folding their arms across the surface with the practiced professionalism of an important job interview.</p><p> </p><p>"The reason I'm renting the room for a bit cheaper then what it's worth, is because I'm hoping to find a roommate to help out with Homer." He explained, the dog in question rushing over to the dark haired man at the mention of his name. Jughead scratched his neck gently until he calmed down enough to lay at their feet. "As I'm sure you know, we live in a younger part of Chicago. Most of the applications I got where college kids looking for a place to crash between parties. I don't have many rules for a roommate. You pay your rent on time, the place is yours to do with what you wish. My only ordinances are that you not bring the party back here. I know it makes me sound like a real disciplinarian, but I'm a freelance photographer and author. I need a relatively quiet space to work. That in no way means you are to tip toe around the place, because I want this to feel like your home, Betty. But-" She held her hand up, an innocent smile on her face while she cocked her head slightly to the side, studying him with large, bright eyes.<br/>
<br/>
"You sounded ready to go on a real tirade there, so I hope you don't mind that I stopped you. I can tell you've had to pacify some wild college kids who looked down at those simple rules, but let me save you the trouble." He bowed his head with a quiet sigh. At this rate, he felt like he might never find a roommate. Just as he was ready to stand and lead her back to the front door, her words turned his entire mindset around.</p><p><br/>
"If you get to know me, you'll find I'm quite unobtrusive. I actually just graduated and got a job right down the street at the hospital. Hence my interest in this place; I'd be able to walk to work, saving on public transit <em>and</em> gaining some extra sleep on my early morning shifts. I can guarantee you, any friends I have over are quite tranquil." She assured him with a smile. "And I absolutely love dogs. I'm assuming you sometimes have nighttime shoots or long meetings with publishers?" She asked, feeling much less nervous then she was just a few minutes ago, standing just outside his door, afraid to even knock.</p><p><br/>
He nodded wordlessly, still slightly captivated by her. "My mother ran a newspaper growing up, so I understand, at least a little bit, the stress writing can have on a person."</p><p> </p><p>Jughead leaned back in his seat, exhaling deeply as he did so. "I want to give you the lease right now, but I should probably show you the room first." He stood up and lead her down the spacious hallway on the other side of the apartment. The living area and kitchen were completely separate from the bedroom portion of the loft. At the end of the hall were three bedrooms all across from one another. "Also, a reason the room's been a little hard to rent out," he started, opening the door on the left and stepping back for her to see. She walked in while he stayed back in the doorway, giving her space to explore her potential new home. "We would be sharing a wall." He finished, reaching in through the threshold to smack the wall, the sound resonating from the open bedroom on his right.</p><p> </p><p>"That doesn't bother me." She said with a shrug. "I hope this isn't a weird question, but would Homer be allowed in my room or are you very territorial of him?" She asked with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>"I might pay the bills but the dog runs the place. If you wanna leave your door open, he's welcome anywhere you're comfortable with." He watched as she opened the door to the attached bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>"I thought this was a closet." She said, her mouth slightly agape before she shut it, turning back to him. "You should really be charging me more. This room is huge and it has it's own bathroom." She stuck her head into the cozy full bath before stepping back out and running her fingers along the wide sills of the two windows that took up an entire wall of the room.</p><p> </p><p>"I really don't need the money." He said modestly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Help me out with walking Homer and looking after him if I'm gone, and the room is yours for 700 bucks."</p><p> </p><p>"I work long hours at the hospital, but I will help out however I can. I think we will be great friends." She said to the dog who was waiting in the hallway, tail thumping against the floor as they exited.</p><p> </p><p>"Here, come sit down." He offered, directing her to the large, plush sofa in the living room. The ceiling went on for miles, light flooding the room from all sides. She tucked the skirt of her dress underneath her as she sat, crossing one leg over the other while he grabbed a thin folder from the kitchen table a few feet away. "Ok," he started, sitting a good distance away from her on the other end of the couch. He put the folder down on the coffee table and slid it over to her.</p><p> </p><p>Betty laughed, leaning forward to look over the contract. "I don't bite." She smiled at him easily, pushing her hair behind her ear as she turned one of the pages face down to read the next. She wasn't paying him any attention, pen poised in her small, delicate hand. He took advantage of her concentration to finally look at her fully for the first time.</p><p> </p><p>There was no denying she was stunningly beautiful. Her hair was a striking golden color, hanging in long, loose waves down the middle of her back. Her wide, expressive eyes were a magnificent shade of blue as they roamed over the contract, reading it word for word.</p><p> </p><p>"What is it you do at the hospital? You look a little young to be a doctor." He joked, relaxing a bit against the couch as she initialed after each paragraph she read.</p><p> </p><p>Betty glanced over at him with a small smile before returning her attention to the paper, the pen flowing across the pages as she signed. "I'm told I look a bit younger then I am." She said with a laugh, stacking the pages neatly together and returning them to the folder in an orderly fashion. She slid it back over to him. "I'm a registered nurse at the children's hospital."</p><p> </p><p>"Wow, an R.N. You must've been in school for a while." He was impressed by her casual explanation of what seemed to be a very distinctive career. He grabbed two water bottles from the fridge before joining her again on the sofa. Betty voiced her thanks as she unscrewed the lid and took a refreshing sip.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't love the crippling student loans, but I enjoyed the subject matter. My sister had twins when she was young so I became an aunt while I was still in high school. They were in the NICU for a while with heart complications. They're perfectly healthy now, but it really inspired me to go into pediatrics." She said, clearly passionate about her profession.</p><p> </p><p>"That's admirable." He said, taking a long pull from his own water. Homer was laying at both their feet, spaced evenly between them. Betty reached down to scratch the side of his head before standing, straightening her dress as she did so.</p><p> </p><p>"I really appreciate you letting me rent this space from you. I'm very excited about the extra hour of sleep I'll be getting, now that I wont be taking two trains to work every day." She explained, the relief written all over her face.</p><p> </p><p>He walked her back over to the front door, opening it wide for her, Homer right at their heels.</p><p> </p><p>"I should be the one thanking you. You're a breath of fresh air after all the other people I interviewed. When did you want to move your stuff? I'll make sure I'm home and get an extra key for you." He offered, unable to pull his eyes away from her slender frame as she walked through the door. He stared at the small of her back, watching the dip of her spine as it curved lower underneath her dress. He quickly snapped his attention to her eyes when she turned around. If she noticed his leering, she didn't let on.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I actually don't have anything." She admitted shyly, running her hand over her opposite arm nervously. "I'll be ordering a bed and some other things for my room once I'm here, if that's okay with you."</p><p> </p><p>"You're free to move in any time and order whatever you need to." He assured her, pushing down the urge to pry about her lack of personal belongings.</p><p> </p><p>She smiled with relief at his lack of questioning. "Is tomorrow too soon?"</p><p> </p><p>"Tomorrow works just fine. I have a shoot in the morning but I'll be home by 10. Do you work this weekend?" He asked, Homer whimpering beside him as he noticed his new friend gearing up to leave.</p><p> </p><p>"No, it's my weekend off. I usually get one a month if I'm lucky." She explained, reaching back through the doorway to pet Homer, her hand brushing Jugheads just barely before he withdrew it from the dogs fur. "It's okay buddy, I'll be back." She vowed, giving his ear one final scratch.</p><p> </p><p>"That's good, you'll have some time to get settled. I'll see you tomorrow then." He said, tilting his head slightly as he watched her.</p><p> </p><p>Betty ran her fingers through her long, blonde hair, pulling it back and securing it in a low ponytail with the scrunchie she kept around her wrist. "Thanks again for taking a chance on me. I promise, no wild parties. You'll hardly even notice me."</p><p> </p><p>He laughed, mostly to himself. "I find that very hard to believe, Betty." He smirked, nodding his head as she waved goodbye. He closed the door with a soft click.</p><p> </p><p>He looked down at his dog, inhaling slowly. "We might be in trouble, boy." He said, patting Homers back thoughtfully.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>   </b> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Chapter Two</b> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Betty had requested today off, waking up early to pack the bare essentials. Trevor, her boyfriend of two years, had work obligations out of town. She grabbed her white messenger bag from college and opened it wide, tossing it on the bed. Her wrists were bruised from an argument they had about where she was earlier in the day. She knew he tracked her cellphone and already had a pacifying excuse to give him when she got home. He'd grabbed her roughly as she made dinner, slamming her hard against the fridge with anger. She rubbed the raw skin on her arms briefly before shoving the memories away and grabbing her clothes from the dresser across the room. She tossed a weeks worth of shirts and pants over her shoulder to land on the bed along with an extra pair of shoes. She rushed over to the closet and grabbed the antique card box that was shoved behind the filing cabinet on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Betty propped it up under her arm, allowing herself a moment to run her fingers along the crisp, white button down hanging on Trevor's side of the closet. He was wearing it the day he asked her out, standing in front of her at the coffee shop down the street. He'd paid for her latte and asked her to dinner with such ease, throwing her off guard. Looking back, there were signs he had a temper, but she never imagined it would lead to the abuse she'd have to endure over the next two years.</p><p> </p><p>She ripped the shirt from the hanger, tossing it to the ground as a tear escaped the corner of her eye. She brushed it away quickly before hurrying back to the bed. She packed the clothes first, setting her shoes on top before zipping it closed. She slung it over her head, the strap across her chest as the over-sized bag hung at her side. She had her scrubs and work gear packed in the trunk of her car already.</p><p> </p><p>Betty was dressed in a pair of light wash skinny jeans and a simple, mustard colored tank top. She walked into the living room, looking around for a moment, deep in thought. She paced across the space and into the kitchen, taking the iPhone from her back pocket. She tossed it without hesitation into the glass mixing bowl she'd been soaking overnight in the sink. Lacing her white All-Stars in haste, she took one last look at her past before closing the door on it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jugheads photo shoot went exceptionally smooth that morning. The models he met with were professional and prompt, getting him back home an hour before he expected. He text Betty, letting her know she could move in earlier then they planned, but he didn't hear back. The dark haired man busied himself by doing a deep clean of the apartment, making sure his roommates space was empty and ready for her arrival. Homer followed at his heels everywhere he went, his tail wagging with excitement as Jughead moved closer to the small treat jar on the kitchen counter. He grabbed a milk-bone, holding it up until Homer sat patiently in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>"Good boy." Jughead praised, tossing the treat to the dog just as a knock sounded from across the room.</p><p> </p><p>Homer barreled down the length of the apartment and scratched at the front door. He looked back at Jughead with his tongue hanging from the side of his mouth, eagerly waiting for his owner to open it.</p><p> </p><p>"Calm down, buddy." He laughed, opening the door and stepping back in the same breath.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde smiled, looking to Jughead before stepping inside and giving Homer her full attention.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi, boy." She said in a higher voice, leaning down to scratch his head sweetly. Jughead laughed softly, now leaning against the arm of the sofa in the living room.</p><p> </p><p>She looked up at the sound, righting herself and walking over. "And you too, I guess." She joked, holding the large box she had under her arm out in front of her now, making a point not to set it down.</p><p> </p><p>"I'd offer to help you get settled in, but without furniture, that might be tricky." He said, leading her towards the empty room.</p><p> </p><p>"I planned on ordering some pieces, but with shipping, it could take a while. Thought I might rent a U-haul and make a day of it at IKEA since I have a rare three day weekend." She said, opening the closet and shoving the box onto the very top shelf, standing on the tips of her toes to do so.</p><p> </p><p>"I have a truck and absolutely nothing to do today." A large, black wave fell over his eyes before he threaded his fingers through it and pushed it back. "Want some company?" He offered, sitting on the arm of the couch with his long legs hanging down lazily.</p><p> </p><p>Betty shook her head, waving her hands in front of her. "No, no." She said. "I can't inconvenience you like that." She watched as his eyes locked on her wrists, quickly crossing them behind her back before he could get a closer look.</p><p> </p><p>He narrowed his eyes with a mix of confusion and concern. He noticed her doing everything she could to avoid his gaze, distracting herself with Homer instead, a small smile now plastered across her face. He tucked the question he longed to ask into the back of his mind, choosing different words instead.</p><p> </p><p>"Inconvenience me? You're the one who will be carrying me out of there after I've eaten a dozen meatballs." He jested, reaching into his pocket for the loose key he'd copied earlier that morning. He passed it over to her, a soft thank you falling from her lips as she slipped it onto the sparse ring beside her car key.</p><p> </p><p>"You can repay me by not letting me buy an entire package of cinnamon rolls on the way out. I'll <em>say</em> I can pace myself, but I'll eat every single one on the car ride home." The corner of her lip twitched, holding back a smile before she ceased her attention of Homer and looked up at him. She was a full head shorter then him as he stood from the couch, stepping back a stride as not to crowd her.</p><p> </p><p>"But the cinnamon rolls are the main reason to make the drive." She teased, hanging onto the strap of her bag across her chest.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine, fine." He said, holding up his hands. "We'll get cinnamon rolls. Only because you're so bossy."</p><p> </p><p>"Here's the deal I'll make with you." She countered with a playful grin. "I'll let you get any sweets you want on the way out of the store <em>if </em>we can stop and get some wine on the way back. If I'm going to be assembling furniture in my room all night, I'm going to need it."</p><p> </p><p>He nodded in agreement. "Let me take a quick shower, then we can head out." He said, brushing his hand across her back as he passed. Betty pulled the bag over her head as she watched him disappear into his room. She walked into her brand new space, soaking in the natural light that flowed through the two large windows. She already knew she wanted to put her bed directly between them and make it her new favorite place to curl up with a good book, beneath all of her cozy blankets.</p><p><br/>
<em>Blankets I had to leave behind</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She pushed the thought away before it could get beneath her skin, choosing to stay busy instead with hanging her handful of shirts up in the closet. She placed her folded jeans on the shelf above along with her two pairs of yoga pants and intimates. Once the bag was empty of clothes, she took the much lighter tote into the the bathroom, setting it on the cool marble counter top beside the sink. She didn't bring any shower supplies, only a hairbrush and her makeup bag. The last thing inside the canvas bag was her planner, which she pulled out and carried with her back into the bedroom.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She heard the muffled sound of her name being called from the hallway, going in search of the source. When she got back out to the living room, Jughead was already dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a white t shirt, balancing on one foot as he pulled on his black converse. She smiled as she looked down, noting her white ones right beside his.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course you're the type of girl who has a planner instead of utilizing Google calendars." He said with a grin, both shoes securely on his feet. He slid his wallet off the kitchen counter and into the back pocket of his jeans.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll take that as a compliment." She said, setting the object of her affection on the small table near the front door that housed a single ceramic bowl. "Is there a story behind this piece?" She asked, mirroring his balancing act as she pulled her white low tops on.</p><p> </p><p>Homer was across the room, sleeping in a large crimson colored dog bed that sat right beside the fireplace. Once her shoes were on, she walked over to give the sleepy beast a few soft pets behind the ear. "Don't worry, pal. We'll be back soon and hang out all night." She vowed, earning a loud snore from the older dog. The dark haired man smiled at the pair of them, waiting at the door for her return. Once she was back beside him, checking her own pockets for her wallet and keys, he answered.</p><p> </p><p>"My sister made that bowl for me when she was in middle school. It's where I put my keys so I'm not searching for them every day." He locked up behind them, calling out his own goodbye to his beloved canine companion.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She thanked him when he opened the door to the classic, sleek, black truck. He waited until she was safely inside before closing it, joining her in the drivers seat. He looked over to find her beaming, her blue eyes shining in his direction.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" He laughed nervously, disarmed by her radiant, doe eyed expression.</p><p> </p><p>"You love this car." It wasn't a question; it was the most obvious thing in the world to her as she looked around the space. He'd clearly worked hard to restore such an old model, the interior completely redone and as clean as could be.</p><p> </p><p>"Why do you say that?" He pressed, pulling out carefully from the parking garage. "Remind me to print out a pass for your car."</p><p> </p><p>She nodded, pulling her legs up until she was sitting cross legged on the comfortable, leather seat. "I can just tell." She smiled, sensing the pride he must've taken in his work. "You restored this car with someone very important to you, didn't you?" She asked, laughing nervously when he stared over the console at her with wide eyes. She tucked her hair behind her ears, looking down at her notebook.</p><p><br/>
"You're very perceptive." He acclaimed, speeding down the high way at a comfortable 80 miles per hour. "My father and I found a beat up, piece of shit car frame at the junkyard and built it up from there. Took us a long time, but we finally finished it last year. I rarely drive it, but can't exactly haul furniture with my bike."</p><p> </p><p>She looked over at him, her eyes bright with interest. "What kind of bike do you have?" She asked, excitement evident in her voice.</p><p> </p><p>He glanced at her, surprised, before returning his eyes to the road. "Ducati Streetfighter." He answered with pride, pulling off the highway and into a small gas station.</p><p> </p><p>"Those just came out. Did you go for red or black?" He put the truck into park and faced her fully with an easy laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"Black." He answered as if it was obvious. He was surprised when she got out, joining him along the side of the truck as he filled the tank. He was stunned even further when she smacked him lightly on the arm.</p><p> </p><p>"I got out so I could pay. You're already doing me a favor by letting me take advantage of your truck." She huffed, crossing her arms with a harmless glare.</p><p> </p><p>"Here I was thinking you got out to keep me company." He grinned, putting the nozzle back and screwing the gas cap into place. Before he pulled the truck back onto the road, he turned his full attention to her.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't need anyone to keep you company with an expensive bike like the V4 waiting for you at home." She teased, her notebook open once again in her lap. She set the pen down between the pages and met his curious stare.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you interested in motorcycles?" He asked, pulling his leg halfway up on the seat, twisting to face her.</p><p> </p><p>She shrugged, fidgeting with a loose wave that hung down her shoulder. "My father and I fixed up an old 1966 Harley when I was in high school. My mother was a bit of a nightmare when I was younger, so him and I enjoyed having a hobby that got us both out of the house and away from her for a bit." She explained, a small dimple visible against the corner of her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"Bet he's proud of you graduating and landing such a good job fresh out of school." He said, pulling back onto the road and heading out of the city.</p><p> </p><p>"I think he is." She smiled shyly, turning her head back down as he focused on the road. She scratched another line across the page before rolling her window down and looking out at the passing scenery.</p><p> </p><p>"You planning your work week in that thing?" He asked, watching the smooth, black ink sink into the paper of her notebook.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm actually making a list of everything I need to do. Thankfully, I have a long weekend to get most of it done, but I want to make sure I don't forget anything." She said, jotting down another note on the following line.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's hear it." He encouraged, turning the radio on quietly in the background. He glanced her way, watching as she pulled her golden waves over her shoulder, braiding them loosely behind one ear. The wind rushed through both their windows, escaped strands whipping around her face.</p><p> </p><p>"It's a whole bunch stuff." She said, sounding slightly overwhelmed. "I have to get a new phone first thing tomorrow morning. Clothes, toiletries, bedding, that kind of thing." She rattled off, shutting the planner softly and setting it at her feet.</p><p> </p><p>Jughead contemplated her nonexistent belongings and all around cautious demeanor. His dark green eyes were clouded with questions. "Sounds like you're starting over." He said, pushing his luck with such a bold statement. He was worried she might get defensive, but she simply shrugged and bit the inside of her lip instead. She focused on the blurred cars that passed her window, hanging her arm down the side of the door and enjoying the fresh breeze on her face.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm so glad you let me rent that space from you, and I absolutely adore Homer. I just hope you don't feel the need to go out of your way to be friends with me. I don't want you feeling uncomfortable in your own home."</p><p> </p><p>He nodded for a moment, considering her words thoughtfully before responding. "We're two people living together around the same age. Let me know if you want space, but I'd quite like to be your friend, Betty."</p><p> </p><p>When she turned to face him, he was navigating the parking lot carefully, looking for an open spot. "I'd like that." She said sincerely.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Lead the way." He instructed as they strolled into the sizable store. He held his arm out for her to walk ahead of him, bowing slightly as she passed. She shoved him playfully, heading up the escalator towards the bedroom furniture. There were very few people shopping so early on a weekday, so they took advantage of the space by trying out as many of the staged rooms as possible.</p><p> </p><p>"You're honestly telling me you wouldn't want this super cool race car bed?" Jughead asked, feigning bewilderment as he landed on the child sized mattress. He crossed his hands behind his head, lounging comfortably as she covered her face.</p><p> </p><p>"You're a little tall for that one." She pointed out with a laugh. He hopped off the bed and followed her to another staged room, this one fit for an adult.</p><p> </p><p>"This seems more your style." He commented, opening the empty chest of drawers near the bed.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you trying to say I'm not cool enough for a race car bed?" She pressed her hand to her chest dramatically. "I'm crushed."</p><p> </p><p>He held his hands up in surrender, standing beside her now. "Do you like this one?" He asked, watching as she ran her fingers over the crisp sheets. The frame was a simple white design, with a matching square headboard. She nodded in response, checking the tall chest of drawers nearby that would easily fit the clothes she planned on purchasing. The side tables were a rustic wood, just large enough to hold a lamp and her small speaker. With three drawers each, she was able to envision the night time contents she could store inside. A smile crossed her face as she planned the lotions, books, and other trinkets that would find a comfortable home in her new bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>"This all seems perfect." She said confidently, leaning over Jugheads shoulder as he typed out the model numbers they would need to pick up the boxes downstairs.</p><p> </p><p>"That was easy. I take it you're not terribly high maintenance." He observed, following her over to the bedding section. All of the sheets were either gray or white, giving her very few options.</p><p> </p><p>"I have my flaws but no, I wouldn't consider myself high maintenance." She said, ready to grab a package of white sheets before he took them from her hands. He tossed them back into the bin before motioning her to follow him down the aisle.</p><p> </p><p>"Why don't you pick out your furniture here and we can hit Target on the way back. From what I saw you walk in with this morning, it looks like you'll need more then just sheets. I bet they have stuff that wont make your room feel like a teenage boys dorm." He suggested, earning a nod of approval from her. He made a fair point. Betty wanted her new space to be the sanctuary she craved, sinking into her bed at the end of a stressful day. Her job was extremely fast paced and tedious, exhausting her fully by the close.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I'm sure it's a little odd having someone move in with just a backpack and no belongings." She offered up lightly, strolling leisurely towards the office furniture. She was immediately drawn towards a basic white desk with three long drawers along the top. She looked over her shoulder, silently asking her roommate to take down the model number.</p><p> </p><p>Jughead wandered over to the bookcases, seeing one that would fit perfectly in the living room. He currently had all of his books pressed into a small, narrow shelf. The ones that couldn't fit were cast off and stacked near his bed. He felt it was time to organize the space now that he was going to have someone else living there. He wrote down the model of a three tier wooden case that would house his tombs easily, along with any Betty might acquire.</p><p> </p><p>"I know a runner when I see one." He said with a casual shrug, feeling her eyes on his back as he walked towards the bathroom organization section. She crossed ahead of him, checking the price on a short, white cabinet that would fit perfectly beside her shower.</p><p> </p><p>"You sound like you have some experience." She prodded subtly, gesturing towards the cabinet. "What do you think?" She asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I like it. For towels and stuff?" He asked, jotting down the number in his phone. She hummed in response, letting him lead the way towards the kitchen area.</p><p> </p><p>"My sister was the flighty one in our family. Always running off to new cities and coming back a few months later. She's a free spirit." He explained with an easy smile, brushing his fingers against the breakfast bar as they walked through yet another room.</p><p> </p><p>"You must've worried about her being gone so much." She said, standing beside him as they took the escalator down to the bottom level. She grabbed a flatbed, following behind him as he found the first item of furniture on their list.</p><p> </p><p>"I still worry about her all the time." He laughed, grabbing the cumbersome box effortlessly and sliding it onto the cart before she could even offer to help. His arms strained beneath his shirt, her eyes zeroed in on the attractive way his muscles flexed with each action.</p><p> </p><p>"Here, what's the next item?" He asked, handing his phone to her and gently pushing her aside to operate the flatbed now carrying her bed frame and headboard. His fingers brushed her waist, sending a shudder up her spine that she tried to ignore.</p><p> </p><p>"That's the race car bed, right?" She asked, blinking up at him before walking down the aisle containing her white desk. He chuckled lightly as he leaned over to check the model number, the smell of his cologne filling her nose with the pleasant scent of cedar and smoke. She brushed her hair back behind her ear as he pulled back, grabbing the narrow box and adding it to the cart.</p><p> </p><p>They paid for their separate purchases, Betty waiting outside by the loading area while Jughead backed the pickup into the space. She watched as he took down the back of the truck, sliding the first box in smoothly.</p><p> </p><p>"How can I help?" She asked, feeling unproductive as she stood idly by while he loaded up the heavy furniture boxes. He pushed another piece into the truck, the muscles in his arms standing out and catching Betty's eye.</p><p> </p><p>Jughead pushed a chunk of inky hair from his face, regarding her thoughtfully. "Cinnamon rolls?" He suggested with a raised brow.</p><p> </p><p>"Not sure that's an even distribution of labor, but it does sound delicious. I'm on it." She agreed, jogging back inside to grab a package of the sugary goodness.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I wouldn't picture you as the type of guy who allowed eating in his car." She said, ripping a piece of her treat off and popping it into her mouth with a satisfied moan. Jughead laughed beside her, shoving cinnamon roll number two into his mouth in a single bite.</p><p> </p><p>"I always hated people who treated their car like a trophy. I take pride in it, but it's meant to be used. And eaten in." He joked, taking another one from the tray in her lap and tossing it into his mouth happily as he drove.</p><p> </p><p>"You're going to make yourself sick." She giggled, admiring his strong jaw and the dimple in his cheek as he chewed.</p><p> </p><p>"Let the record show, I did warn you." He said, licking the icing from his fingers as he turned the vacant parking spot at Target. "This is probably one of the most productive days off I've had. Usually I sleep until noon and lounge around all day. You're turning out to be quite a positive influence on me, Betty Cooper." He grinned, walking beside her into their second store of the day.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't quite twelve o'clock yet and Betty looked over at him with surprise. "You're telling me you'd still be asleep right now?" She seemed appalled by this, causing him to laugh openly in response.</p><p> </p><p>"I enjoy sleep. I would list it as one of my favorite things to do." He grabbed a red cart and she did the same, anticipating a large quantity of items going into them both.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm jealous." She commented, heading straight for the plush, butter colored towels that filled the end-cap. She grabbed three over-sized ones and two smaller sizes, tossing them neatly into her cart. "I'm an incurable insomniac." She admitted, turning down a few more aisles until she found the sheets. Her roommate joined her as she stepped back, surveying the mass array of choices.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't even imagine how shitty that must be." He sympathized. "Don't feel the need to tip toe around the place if you're up at night. I sleep like the dead."</p><p> </p><p>Betty grabbed two packages of smooth, comfortable sheets. One set was a dull lavender, the other a light blue. She grabbed a plush, white quilt and a thick, knit gray throw blanket and tossed them both into the cart. "I use to bake in the middle of the night when I had trouble sleeping, but I definitely don't plan on making that kind of noise while you're asleep." She said with a laugh, grabbing two feather down pillows before turning down the kitchen aisle.</p><p> </p><p>"It wouldn't bother me. A gunshot couldn't wake me up." He assured her, leaning his elbows on his empty cart while she surveyed the cooking items. "I do have a small secret to let you in on, though." He said shyly, fidgeting with the seat belt attached to the front seat.</p><p> </p><p>"You're a serial killer, aren't you?" She asked, turning towards him as another guest walked past down the aisle. “God damnit, I knew it” She teased. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm not that interesting." He joked. "You know all those dark green cabinets in the kitchen?" He started, biting the inside of his cheek sheepishly. Her eyes looked at his mouth for a long moment before moving up to his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Yea.." She urged, pulling her dark yellow tank top down over her hips.</p><p><br/>
"They're all empty. I'm not much of a cook." He admitted, leaning his head on the cart handle with a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"Completely empty? Did you just move in?" She asked, looking around the aisle with a whole new list of items in mind.</p><p> </p><p>"I have paper plates, one coffee mug, and an old cookie sheet. Plus, an entire drawer of chopsticks and plastic ware." He stated evenly. "I've lived there for two years." His body relaxed when she smiled warmly at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I love to cook." She started, grabbing a package of baking sheets along with an 8x8 baking dish. She tossed them into her own cart and walked further down the aisle, crouching down to look at silverware.</p><p> </p><p>"This roommate thing might work out after all, because I absolutely love to eat." He joked, taking a box of plates from the shelf and reading the box.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't want those, it's a waste of money." She took it from his hands gently and grabbed a thinner box instead, passing it to him. "It comes with a bunch of tiny plates and mugs you'll never use. This is just a set of 8 dinner plates." She suggested, liking the light gray color that would easily match the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, this is where your high maintenance side comes out, huh?" He teased, setting the plates in his own cart along with the silverware she picked out from the bottom shelf. Before she could protest, he turned his back to her and turned down the next aisle. He plucked a single, white toaster from the shelf and put it under his cart, ignoring her playful jabs.</p><p> </p><p>"You've lived there two years without a toaster. What do you eat?" She asked, balancing on her heels to read a row of blender boxes.</p><p> </p><p>"I order in a lot." He shrugged, his eyes lingering on the exposed skin of her lower back as she bent down, her shirt riding up slightly. "Don't tell me you're one of those health nuts that wakes up at 5am to make a green smoothie every morning."</p><p> </p><p>She looked at him over her shoulder, his eyes snapping up to hers quickly, hoping she didn't notice his leering. "Now I'm self conscience, because I actually need the blender to make milkshakes."</p><p> </p><p>"A woman after my own heart." He laughed, snatching one from her hand and tossing it into his cart. Before she could object, he held his hand up. "You supply the ice cream and the effort, I'll buy the blender." He laughed, moving down the aisle further, watching her toss a waffle iron onto the bottom of her cart. A mini crock pot joined her haul before she moved towards the clothing section.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you sell all of your belongings to pay off your student loans? I almost did that." He teased, watching her throw basic tank tops into her cart while he perused the wall of kitchen gadgets across from her. There were very few customers, so he didn't feel bad raising his voice to her across the small space between them.</p><p> </p><p>"Not quite." She smirked gently, giving nothing away.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll meet you back here in a few. I'm going to grab Homer's food." He said, giving her space to browse whatever clothing she might need. She graced him with a thankful smile before turning back to the active wear section.</p><p> </p><p>Betty wasn't much for fashion, choosing instead to dress comfortably in jeans or leggings most days. She grabbed a few pairs of colorful workout pants along with a handful of matching sports bras. A package of puma socks joined her cart along with a few pairs of cotton sleep shorts. She pulled a short,floral romper from the rack, tossing it in. A few plain colored tee's got added to the pile before she grabbed a set of yellow flip flops and a pair of maroon flats. She met with her coworkers some nights for dinner, and decided to skim the dress section. She planned on ordering some more pieces online, needing to replace her entire wardrobe. For now, she grabbed a simple, black mini dress and a blush colored wrap style one. Her cart had enough room left, so she made her way over to the toiletry aisle on her way to the pet section.</p><p> </p><p>Soon her cart was filled to the brim with shampoo and conditioner, deodorant, and an array of other shower necessities. Jughead checked out first, agreeing to meet her by the car when she was finished. She felt a weight being lifted off her shoulders, even as the purchase price went higher and higher with every scan. She was finally free and ready to settle into the first safe home she'd had in far too long. The cashier expertly loaded her cart with all of her new belongings, utilizing every space of the bottom shelf and the top children's seat. Betty thanked her with a smile, tucking the receipt into her pocket before heading to the parking lot.</p><p> </p><p>Jughead was sitting on the bed of the truck, his long legs hanging down with a cigarette lit between his lips. His phone was balanced against his shoulder, speaking casually into the receiver as she grew closer. She watched as he blew a smooth stream of smoke out, turning away from her purposefully.</p><p> </p><p>"Why did you call if you didn't think I'd be awake yet?" He asked, hopping down from the bed. He pushed his hair back as he took the cart from her.</p><p> </p><p>Betty smacked his hand away and shoved his shoulders lightly, earning a laugh from the olive skinned man in front of her. He held his hand up in surrender, letting her load her own bags into the bed of the truck while he stood off to the side, dragging a long pull of nicotine into his lungs as he continued his conversation.</p><p> </p><p>Whoever he was speaking to must have sensed he wasn't alone, because he spoke her name into the phone while she stood on the tips of her toes, sliding the small appliances back into the truck bed. She pulled her tank top back down over her waist after all of the bags were safely in place.</p><p> </p><p>"That's Betty, my new roommate." He explained, smiling at her back as she returned the cart to the corral a few feet away.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, that <em>is</em> a girls name." Jughead said, rolling his eyes as he hopped back onto the truck bed with ease. She came to stand in front of him, the dark haired man moving over just a bit and patting the metal space beside him.</p><p> </p><p>Betty turned around and lifted herself up, her legs looking short next to his. He knocked his black converse against her white one as he spoke.</p><p> </p><p>"No, you may not Facetime me just to check her out." He said, mouthing an apology in her direction. Instead she laughed, turning around to grab a can of red bull from one of her bags. She popped it open, holding it between her thighs after she took a long sip.</p><p> </p><p>"You're doing it anyways." Jughead huffed, reluctantly accepting the Facetime call and holding the phone out in front of him. The sun was blinding that day, Betty enjoying the warmth much more then her dark haired friend. He held his hand up to shield his eyes as they glared at the man on the other end of the call.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm just trying to be a good friend and say hello to your new flatmate." The voice on the other end had a thick accent. Betty did her best to shy away from Jughead and stay out of the frame.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not turning the phone." Jughead sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't mind." Betty whispered, taking another drink from the can in her lap. He wordlessly asked if she was sure with a raised brow, earning a nod in response.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't be a creep." Jughead warned with a stern look. He handed the phone to the blonde beside him and instantly regretted it when his friend let out a low whistle. Thankfully, Betty wasn't offended, laughing lightly at the greeting.</p><p> </p><p>"That's my womanizing, but harmless best friend, Archie Andrews." Jughead introduced, watching as Betty gave a small wave towards the phone.<br/>
<br/>
"Hi Archie." She greeted. "I'm Betty."</p><p> </p><p>"The pleasure is all mine, blondie." He said slowly, Jughead snatching the phone back quickly at his tone.</p><p> </p><p>"Take me off Facetime, Jug." His friend demanded, the phone soon back at his ear instead of extended in front of him. He shut the bed of the truck, flicking his burned out cigarette to the ground. He walked around to the passenger side, opening the door wide for Betty. She pulled herself up smoothly, smiling at the racing, muffled words she heard from the phone.</p><p> </p><p>Soon he was in the seat beside her, starting the car and waiting for the phone call to end.</p><p> </p><p>"No, you may not come over later. It's her first day in the apartment." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as he answered the next question his friend berated him with. Betty kept herself busy, rolling her window down and laying her arm across the edge. She rested her chin on top, closing her eyes briefly and enjoying the fresh, summer air on her face.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I'm aware she's very beautiful." He said, throwing the truck into reverse and pulling out of the parking lot, rolling down his window as the sun heat up the black interior quickly. "I'm hanging up now. I'll see you later this weekend."</p><p> </p><p>"He seems nice." Betty said, looking out the window to hide the blush currently spreading across her cheeks. The breeze cooled her down quickly as they raced down the highway and back towards the city.</p><p> </p><p>"Surprisingly enough, he really is. He's also very in love and committed to his girlfriend, so you're in the clear." He joked, pulling into a Trader Joes when they got closer to home. "I wasn't exaggerating when I said I'm not much of a cook. The only food in the house is a stale bag of Doritos and a box of rice krispies." He threw the car into park and regarded her carefully.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, that changes today." She smiled warmly back at him, hopping down from the truck and following him inside. He pushed the cart down each aisle as she tossed in the essentials. "So, what kind of photographs do you take?" She asked, wanting to learn more about her roommate. A container of pasta sauce soon joined the cart along with a package of rigatoni noodles. They walked further down the length of the aisle, tossing a few packages of rice and tortillas into the mix.</p><p> </p><p>"Portraits usually. I really enjoy capturing the personality of someone with just the right picture. Most of my work is for fashion magazines in New York, but I'm fortunate enough to have a group of friends who love the camera. Candid shots are my favorite. They show a lot about a person." He explained his job with such passion, she couldn't help but smile.</p><p> </p><p>"I bet Homer is very photogenic." She smirks, grabbing a package of chicken along with some bacon and ground hamburger meat. "Do you enjoy being able to make a job out of such a passionate hobby?"</p><p> </p><p>They headed down the liquor aisle, Jughead grabbing a bottle of whiskey along with a case of Blue Moon. Betty grabbed a few bottles of sweet, white wine and a bottle of Baileys. She managed to convince him to let her pay, reminding him assertively that he should be charging her double for the room she was getting. Jughead was quickly learning that his roommate wasn't one to be argued with. The young woman held her own when she set her mind to something, and it was a refreshing change of pace from the women he was use to.</p><p> </p><p>"I genuinely love my job. I think sometimes I can see things in people others can't and I find it beautiful to bring that to light in a single photo." He said, pulling into the parking garage attached to their building.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll have to do better at hiding myself." She joked, grabbing the bags and walking towards the steps.</p><p> </p><p>"There's an elevator. We're on the top floor." He pointed out, jutting his chin out towards the metal doors across the garage.</p><p> </p><p>"I like the exercise." She shrugged, jogging up the stairs with ease as he followed behind her easily.</p><p> </p><p>"Guess I should hit the gym harder if there's going to be milkshakes in the apartment now." He pushed the door open and let her walk inside first. She laughed a bit too loud at his words, earning a smirk and raised brow as they made their way back down the stairs for another round of bags.</p><p> </p><p>"Something funny?" He questioned, eyeing her carefully as she unbraided her hair and tied it up into a high ponytail to keep it off her neck in the humid, Chicago heat.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, it just kind of came out." She laughed, jogging up the flight of stairs again with her clothes and toiletries, Jughead beside her with a stack of small appliances. "Looks like you work out enough as it is. You could use a few milkshakes." She said, tossing her bags onto her bed while he set his armful of boxes on the kitchen counter.</p><p> </p><p>"Betty Cooper." He said as if scandalized, smirking knowingly in her direction. She rolled her eyes, grabbing the rest of the bags from the trunk while he grabbed the first large box containing her bed frame. She pushed the front door open wide for him, Homer by her side as he maneuvered the large box into her bedroom easily. She stood in the doorway, admiring his toned arms as he set the box down gently in the middle of the floor.</p><p> </p><p>"I got the rest of it." He said gently, taking a moment to pet Homers head before going back down the steps.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you miss us, buddy?" Betty asked, leaning down to rub the dogs soft ears. He whimpered with excitement, his tail slapping against the hardwood floor. "Do you need to go outside?" She asked, heading towards the kitchen and opening the drawers to find them all empty.</p><p> </p><p>Jughead walked back in with two boxes stacked on top of each other, setting them both in her room carefully. "You weren't kidding about this empty kitchen." She called out, shutting the drawers and meeting him back out in the living room. "Where's Homer's leash?" She asked, pulling a strand of hair away that was sticking to her cheek.</p><p> </p><p>"It's in my room on the nightstand." He said, pointing towards his bedroom and heading down the stairs for the final box containing the large bookshelf he was eager to put in the living room. She stood at the kitchen counter, unloading the groceries that needed to go in the fridge first.</p><p> </p><p>"Was it not in there?" He asked, puzzled, setting the final box down against the fireplace and crossing over to the kitchen. He wiped the sweat from his forehead with the bottom of his shirt, her eyes involuntarily snapping to his exposed stomach that was hard with muscle. When he let his shirt go, she went back to her task quickly, grabbing the chicken and putting it on the bottom shelf of the open fridge.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't want to go in your room. That's your space." She said politely, storing the boxes of dried good in the cabinets above her head. He huffed playfully in response, heading into his room. "You think there's just condoms and dirty boxers all over the place, don't you?" He joked, sliding the leash across the counter towards her.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't think that, but now I do." She exclaimed, hooking the leash to Homer's collar and heading back out the door. She took him for a long walk, exploring the area as they went. There was a small coffee shop nearby she was excited to try, along with a handful of restaurants and bars. She strolled with the dog by her side for about a mile before she made it back to the apartment. She was on the third flight of stairs when a man looking to be in his early 30's stopped to greet her.</p><p> </p><p>She managed a polite smile and kept walking, Homer growling low at her side. "It's ok." She soothed, running her hand over his back. Her foot hit the landing outside of her apartment when she felt a hand encase her wrist, Homer letting out a full, confident bark this time.</p><p> </p><p>Betty snatched her hand away and turned to find the man from earlier standing right behind her. "Can I help you?" She asked, glancing to see the apartment door still wide open. Their space took up the entire top floor, so she was confused as to what this man was doing here, unless he was friends with Jughead.</p><p> </p><p>"I heard the guy here was looking for a roommate, but I haven't seen anyone new around. I'm Logan." He said, sticking his hand out only to have it blatantly ignored. She looked down at the gesture with a sour look on her face, taking a step back towards her front door. Homer stood confidently at her side, growling at the stranger. Logan dropped his hand when he realized she wasn't going to shake it, meeting her step back with his own step forward.</p><p> </p><p>Betty heard muffled hammering from a few feet away, Jughead undoubtedly starting to assemble the bookcase in the living room. She casually unhooked Homer's leash, allowing him to trot into the apartment while she stayed in the hall.</p><p> </p><p>"This is the part where you tell me your name, sweetheart." His mouth was align with perfect white teeth, his blonde hair sculpted flawlessly on top of his head. He was wearing khaki cargo shorts with a white polo and although he looked harmless, she felt threatened by him right away.</p><p> </p><p>The hammering stopped inside, the blonde listening to her roommate as he greeted the dog, asking the animal where she was. Before Logan could repeat his inquiry, Jughead appeared in the door frame, his emerald eyes hard on hers. He held his arm high above the door frame, leaving room for her to duck under.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on inside." She'd only known him for a handful of days, but his voice was all the warning she needed. She walked passed him through the door, his body leaning across the thresh hold. Homer came to sit at her feet and she knelt down on her knees to pet him. He growled low in his throat, but quieted as she whispered soothing words to him, stroking his fur.</p><p> </p><p>"I knew you were stupid, but I thought you'd have enough self preservation then to come up to my floor again." He seethed, the muscles in his arm flexing as he rested his elbow high on the door frame. Betty sat against the heels of her white low tops, watching the interaction from the ground with Homer practically in her lap.</p><p> </p><p>"Just saying hello to my new neighbor." He said, feigning innocence as he lowered his head just enough to peek under Jugheads arm at her crouched down form. He winked at her menacingly before Jughead bent his own head down, catching Logan's stare instead and stepping out of the doorway. The blonde took a step back immediately, but Jughead advanced on him until he was backed up against the stairwell. The dark haired man towered easily over Logan as he held up his hands, making a show of his surrender.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Just being friendly." He said casually, Betty now on her feet, joining them in the hall.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's just go inside." She suggested gently, taking his arm in an attempt to spin him around. His arm flexed beneath her hands, unmoving from his spot across from their downstairs neighbor.</p><p> </p><p>"See," he smirked,looking Betty up and down with painful slowness. "Maybe she likes my warm welcome."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not interested." She said, rubbing her wrist absentmindedly as she stood tall beside her roommate. He noticed the raw, red skin on her left wrist and clenched his jaw. Jugheads eyes flashed the darkest green as he took a threatening step forward, forcing Logan back down the first step of the staircase.</p><p> </p><p>"We are not friends, Pierce." Jughead warned. "I don't want to see you up on this floor again."</p><p> </p><p>Logan took a few steps down, shooting Betty a disturbing smile. "Guess I'll have to catch you on the stairs next time." Jughead pulled his fist back but Betty quickly grabbed his arm, yanking it down. She pulled him back into the apartment, Logan's laughter vibrating up the walls of the stairwell until Jughead slammed the front door shut, effectively cutting off the sound.</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell was that all about?" She asked, sitting on the couch next to Homer who was still growling quietly under his breath. Jughead paced the length of the room, stopping when he got to the kitchen island and turning around again.</p><p> </p><p>"Everyone in the building has tried to get him evicted, but his dad is apparently some kind of powerful attorney." He ranted, sitting back down on the living room floor near the half assembled bookcase. He hammered angrily into the wood before Betty's voice stopped him.</p><p> </p><p>"What did he do to you?" She asked, joining him on the floor and handing him the screw driver he pointed to. The tool hovered above the shelf in his hand for a moment as he gathered the words to answer. He screwed the first board in as he spoke.</p><p> </p><p>"He drugged my sister a year ago. I went to jail for a few days after I nearly killed him." He chanced a glance up at her, resting his forearm against the incomplete bookcase. "I've never done anything like that before, I just couldn't control myself when I found him on top of her." He shook the image from his mind, focusing again on adding the second shelf. Betty's hand covered his, taking the tool and setting it on the coffee table to her left. His green eyes flooded with guilt before he looked away from her with a heavy sigh.</p><p> </p><p>"You look guilty and I have no idea why." She whispered, dropping his hand and lacing her fingers together in her lap.</p><p> </p><p>A chunk of black hair covered the side of his face when he finally raised his head. He made no move to push it back, instead letting it hang over his right eye.</p><p> </p><p>"I've known men like him in the past who never got what they deserve. Sounds like you did the world a service." She said, Homer making his way across her lap again. She let out an easy laugh, scratching under his chin gently.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't want you thinking you moved in to an apartment with someone who'd hit you." He said, the embarrassment from his past weighing heavily on his shoulders. He added the final shelf, doing anything he could to keep his hands busy and mind occupied. He saw Betty get to her feet from the corner of his eye, still focusing on finishing the project in front of him as his mind raced. He figured she didn't have a response for that as she made her way across the room and down the hall.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't scare me, Jughead." She said confidently, taking a minute to look at his down turned face before disappearing into her room, making sure to leave the door wide open. Jughead smiled to himself, relaxing considerably from her words. He stood up, brushing the sawdust from his jeans before lifting the large piece easily. He pushed it against the wall beside the fireplace, stepping back to admire his handiwork.</p><p> </p><p>A small squeal came from across the hall, Homer running towards the sound to investigate immediately. "I'm okay, pal." He heard her muffled voice as he drew nearer.</p><p> </p><p>"Is the furniture attacking?" He asked with a grin, raising his elbow above his head and leaning it against the door frame.</p><p> </p><p>"Not exactly." She replied, opening the instructions and laying them across her lap. "Just opened the box upside down, so all the screws fell out."</p><p> </p><p>"I can help you put this shit together." He offered, genuinely enjoying using his hands to build just about anything. She raised her head, giving him a small smile. Her hair was now in a messy bun on top of her head, her dark yellow tank top covered in styrofoam pieces that stuck to the fabric.</p><p> </p><p>"That's a tempting offer, but this is something I have to do on my own." She explained, a hint of sadness in her voice.</p><p> </p><p>"I get that." He nodded, understanding her meaning. Homer stayed curled up near her feet, panting with excitement every time she moved. She could hear her roommate bringing his books from his room out into the living space.</p><p> </p><p>With her bed finally assembled, she sat on the couch behind the olive skinned man, who was cross legged on the floor in front of the empty bookcase. He had stacks of books all around him, each on the brink of tipping over.</p><p> </p><p>"Genre or author?" She asked, moving to the side of the couch closest to him and leaning her chest across the arm, looking over his shoulder at the expansive inventory.</p><p> </p><p>"That's the problem." He muttered, trying to ignore the enticing scent of vanilla that invaded his space with her so close. "It makes more sense to arrange them alphabetically by author, making it easier to find a book you're looking for. But what if I don't know what I want to read? Organizing by genre could make browsing simpler." He ranted, Betty biting back a smile at the passion in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Want to hear something that will make your skin crawl?" She asked, watching as he got to his feet and added the first handful of tombs, nodding in her direction. She slid off the couch to take his spot around the stacks of books, handing him a few at a time in the order he laid them out. He reached down to grab a few from her outstretched hand, his fingers brushing hers lightly.</p><p> </p><p>Betty pulled the tie from her hair, messy waves falling around her face as she ran her fingers through the tangles. "My mother use to organize her books by color, because it was more 'aesthetically pleasing.'" She used air quotes with judgment in her tone. Jughead dramatically gripped the bookshelf, looking ready to be sick.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry if this sounds harsh, but I have to lay down the law. Your mother is not allowed in here. If you want to visit her, you'll have to take that monster somewhere else." He shook the book he was currently holding in her direction angrily, teasing evident in his smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Another reason I'm putting off getting a phone for one more day. A few extra hours of peace from her craziness." She laughed, passing another book up to his waiting hand.</p><p> </p><p>"I think this is the longest I've ever gone without eating." He said after his stomach made a loud, rumbling noise. The first shelf was filled, leaving a few spaces for any new books that might join later.</p><p> </p><p>"I know I bragged about my cooking skills, but that might have to wait until tomorrow with all the furniture I still have to assemble. How's that pizza place next door?" She asked, Homer pawing at her knees until she moved her arm, resting his head in its place.</p><p> </p><p>"It's my go to dinner spot most nights." He laughed, crouching down beside her on the floor with his phone open to the menu.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll eat anything but olives." She said, grimacing at the thought. He added a large pizza with sausage and peppers to the cart, shaking his head in disappointment.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't know what you're missing." He said, adding more books to the shelf while they waited.</p><p> </p><p>"Does Logan come around often to give you a hard time?" She asked, running her fingers lightly over Homers back, still passing books up to her roommate.</p><p> </p><p>"I hadn't seen him in months. Pretty sure he sleeps all day and parties all night. Two woman live on the third floor and he gives them a lot of trouble apparently. I took one of them to the police station a while back to file a report against him, but of course, nothing ever happened."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not surprised." She said sadly, rubbing her wrists absentmindedly. "Was she ok?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yea, her girlfriend came upstairs and got me after it happened. I guess they heard about my sister and wanted to know if it was worth it to go to the cops. I told them it couldn't hurt, but I personally put very little stock in law enforcement." He said, rolling his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>She nodded, understanding more then he knew about the uselessness of police officers when it came to acts of domestic violence. When there was a knock on the front door, Betty raced to open it before he got the chance, shoving a folded pair of bills into the delivery womans hand with thanks.</p><p> </p><p>"You already helped me out so much today. Don't make pizza into a thing." She stuck her tongue out at him before setting the box on the island. She hopped up on the counter, taking a piece directly from the box while Jughead sat in front of her on the bar stool with a slice of his own. They ate dinner in companionable silence before Betty went to her room with the intent of building her desk and two side tables. Jughead went to the gym on the ground level of the apartment complex. He was still gone two hours later when she finally finished building the last of her bedroom furniture. She pulled the bathroom storage cabinet into the center of the room when there was a knock on the front door. Homer barked at the noise before the blonde joined him at the entryway, calming him down easily before answering the door.</p><p> </p><p>The woman on the other side of the thresh hold stood tall in pointed black heels and a tight red sheath dress, her eyes a golden hazel glaring hard in Betty's direction. Before she could offer a polite greeting, the stranger crossed her arms defiantly, a large designer bag hanging from her elbow and an oversized pair of sunglasses pushed back into her pin straight, platinum colored hair.</p><p> </p><p>"Who the hell are <em>you</em>?" She asked, pushing passed Betty and making herself at home in their leather recliner. Betty closed the front door slowly, holding onto Homers collar as he simmered anxiously at her side. She led him over to the couch gently, scratching his side until he laid down at her feet. She felt the stranger burning holes into her as the dog relaxed under her hand, setting her bag on the coffee table with a dramatic slam.</p><p> </p><p>Betty ignored her rude demand, something she imagined happened very rarely to this woman. "Jughead isn't here right now." She answered simply, giving Homer her full attention as she smiled down at the dog, scratching behind his ears roughly. His tail slammed excitedly against the hardwood floor, his tongue panting from the side of his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Before the brunette could snap back with a reply, Jughead pushed through the front door, his white shirt soaked through, his hard muscles visible beneath the translucent fabric. Loose athletic shorts hung low on his hips, his dark hair sticking to his forehead, heavy with sweat. He pushed it out of his eyes, his breathing still heavy as he watched Betty. The corner of his mouth twitched into a smile as she showered Homer with affection, her nails rubbing fast along the dogs side. His grin soon turned downward when he noticed the other woman lounging in the leather chair across from his roommate.</p><p> </p><p>"What brings you here, Piper?" He asked, his eyes narrowed at the familiar, stoic woman. He walked around the back of the couch, leaning over Betty to pet the top of his canine companions head.</p><p> </p><p>Betty scrunched up her nose, feigning disgust. A soft feminine laugh gave her away as she scooted further away from his towering form. She shoved his shoulders back playfully until he stumbled back from the couch with a smirk. "Princess." He whispered, rolling his eyes and using the bottom of his shirt to clear the sweat from his face.</p><p> </p><p>"I thought I'd let you take me out for a drink." The pristine woman said, crossing her ankles expertly so her dress stayed plastered to her thigh.</p><p> </p><p>"Ew." Betty mumbled, standing up and heading back to her room, the large Husky at her heels. She heard Jughead laugh as she passed, closing her bedroom door gently to give the pair privacy. The action did nothing to dull the boisterous speech of the newcomer, whose voice carried into her room with ease. She opened the last piece of furniture that needed assembling, the instructions so simple it wasn't much help in distracting her from the loud discussion happening outside her door.</p><p> </p><p><em>"We don't have anything to talk about." </em>She heard Jughead say calmly, standing the narrow cabinet on its side to attach the legs.</p><p> </p><p><em>"Of course we do. We broke up over a month ago and I haven't heard a word from you." </em>She listened to the woman's high pitched voice with a visible cringe.</p><p> </p><p><em>"That's generally what happens when people break up." </em>Jughead replied, Betty looking down at Homer who met her eyes instantly.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh damn." Betty whispered to the dog, turning the cabinet right side up and carrying it unsteadily into the attached bathroom. She busied herself with folding her new towels and setting them inside the piece, Homer padding into the bathroom beside her. She emptied the Target bags, putting her toiletries on the shelf inside the shower.</p><p> </p><p><em>"And now you have some girl living with you?" </em>She heard the stranger shriek even through the many walls between them. She looked at Homer again, crouching down to pet his head with a laugh. "Uh oh." Betty laughed, earning an enthusiastic lick on the back of her hand.</p><p> </p><p>She was halfway through putting her light purple bed sheets around her mattress when three soft raps sounded from her door.</p><p> </p><p>"Who is it?" She asked innocently, finishing the task before tossing her door open.</p><p> </p><p>"Very funny." He drawled, staying in the doorway as she put cases around her new pillows.</p><p> </p><p>"I think she likes me." Betty smiled, hopping onto the edge of her bed with a slight bounce. "You heading out for the night?" She asked, assuming he was leaving for drinks with the tall, beautiful woman in the living room.</p><p> </p><p>"Not with her." He grimaced, his clothes still sticking to him with sweat. "I'm going to shower and meet up with Archie a little later." She nodded in response, pulling a few more items from the Target bag at her feet, setting a small jar of lotion and a black bluetooth speaker on the end table near her bed.</p><p> </p><p>"You should come." He said, smacking his palm lightly against her door before leaving it open and heading to his own room for a much needed shower.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In case you're wondering what the apartment vibe is, I attached some photos of the kitchen and Bettys room/bathroom</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"><b>Chapter Three</b> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure I'm not encroaching on a sacred guys night?" Jughead moved her over gently as they walked, giving her more space so he would brush shoulders with every pedestrian hurrying in the opposite direction instead of her. It was close to ten o'clock that night when they made it to the cozy bar down the block, Jughead dressed casually in jeans and a dark green Henley. Having lived in the city for years, Betty knew to grab a light jacket on her way out the door that night, anticipating the cool breeze on the walk home. She wore her hair pin straight down her back with black skinny jeans and a snug white tank top. Her dark denim jacket was draped over her arm as she walked passed her roommate who was holding the door wide open.</p><p> </p><p>Jughead touched her back lightly, guiding her towards the red headed man waving them over to an isolated booth in the back. He was relieved to be away from the rowdy patrons near the bar, sliding in next to Betty in the tight space.</p><p> </p><p>Archie greeted her politely before the three fell into easy, comfortable conversation. They took turns buying drinks, Betty nursing her second vodka and cranberry while the two guys drank Jack and Cokes.</p><p> </p><p>"How long have you two known each other?" She asked, stirring her straw around the rim of her glass.</p><p> </p><p>"Since we were in diapers, aint that right?" His accent grew thicker the more he drank, Betty smiling in response. She felt Jughead raise his arm behind her, giving her more room in the cramped booth. The urge to move into the side of his body was a thought she forced down, choosing instead to shy away from him, leaning her back against the wood panel the booth was pushed up against.</p><p> </p><p>Given that it was a Friday night in the college part of town, the taproom was elbow-to-elbow, a group of barely legal guys yelling and playing pool nearby. "You want another drink?" Jughead leaned his head down so she could hear.</p><p> </p><p>"This round's on me." Archie offered, leaving the two of them alone for a bit while he made his way up to the bar.</p><p> </p><p>"It must be nice having a friend you've known your entire life." She commented, finishing her drink and sliding it to the end of the table. She felt his body vibrate beside her slightly as he laughed, turning towards her a bit to reply.</p><p> </p><p>"We're more like brothers then friends." He explained. "I lived with his family for a long time back in high school after my mom took off with my sister and my father was drinking himself to death." He threw the rest of his drink back before sliding it against hers to be retrieved by the waiter.</p><p><br/>"That sounds like a lot to deal with. Being a teenager sucked enough as it is, if I'm remembering correctly." She joked lightly, smiling at Archie when he joined them again. He slid each of them a shot and a bottle of Heineken.</p><p> </p><p>"Cheers to shitty childhoods!" Archie agreed, the trio clinking their glasses together before tipping their heads back, downing the hard alcohol in a single pull. Betty cringed at the burning sensation racing down her throat, taking a long sip of her beer. The two men glanced at each other with a smirk, Jughead patting her back teasingly.</p><p> </p><p>"I haven't taken a shot in years. I'm a good girl." She shrugged, earning a laugh from the red head across from her.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't buy it." He baited, grabbing the waiters attention as he passed. He ordered a basket of fries for the table before turning his attention back to the blonde. "I bet there's a hidden darkness in you. Criminal record? Tattoos? Secretly into hardcore BDSM?" He guessed, dodging the wadded up napkin his friend attempted to pelt him with.</p><p> </p><p>Jughead was relieved to find Betty unprovoked, a musical laugh escaping her lips. "I'm not sure I know you well enough to discuss my sexual habits, but I don't think a few tattoos makes me any less of a good girl." The waiter dropped off their food along with a tall glass filled with sparkling pink liquid. He pushed it over to Betty, motioning towards the packed bar. A man looking to be in his early 30's tipped his chin up confidently in her direction. His chestnut colored hair was tied back into a tight ponytail, jeans riding low on his hips with a wife beater tank top. She took the drink with a polite smile, feeling Jugheads eyes burning into the side of her face.</p><p> </p><p>"Either of you want this? I don't make a habit of drinking anything I didn't watch get poured." She said, pushing the glass to the center of the table, the man who gifted it to her already turning drunkenly back to his friends.</p><p> </p><p>"Smart girl." Jughead muttered. Archie snatched the drink up immediately, tipping the whole thing back and draining it within seconds. He grimaced the same way Betty had earlier.</p><p> </p><p>"That was 90 percent sugar." He cringed, finishing off his beer to get rid of the taste coating his tongue.</p><p> </p><p>They chatted for another hour before heading outside. Betty shrugged her jacket on while they waited for Archie's Lyft, her hands pushed deep into the pockets.</p><p> </p><p>"It was great to meet you, Betty." The red head hugged her before getting into the compact car that pulled up to the curb, waving to his best friend as it drove away.</p><p> </p><p>"Sober enough to walk home?" Jughead teased, noting the sway in her body as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other.</p><p> </p><p>"I could always walk her home." The man from earlier was leaning against the side of the bar, an unlit cigarette hanging from his mouth. He offered his services with a dazzling smile, one that would have tempted her if she wasn't already enjoying a night out with new friends.</p><p> </p><p>Betty saw her roommates jaw clench from the corner of her eye, stepping closer to him casually before responding to the stranger. "I'll head back with my roommate, thank you."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When they made it back to the apartment, she didn't even stop to take her shoes off before heading into the kitchen for a tall glass of water. She downed the entire thing in three long gulps, setting it on the counter with a drawn out sigh. Taking off her jacket and hanging it on the hook near the door, she collapsed on the couch beside her roommate and put her bare feet up on the coffee table next to his.</p><p> </p><p>"Somehow between all the drinks, I forgot to eat. I don't think that's ever happened before." His stomach choosing the perfect time to let out an audible groan of hunger.<br/><br/></p><p>"I plan on unpacking the kitchen stuff and stocking it more tomorrow." She said, getting up while he rested his eyes and leaned back against the couch contently.</p><p> </p><p>Grabbing the leftover pizza from the fridge, she dropped it in his lap with a laugh and disappeared into her own room. She left the door open, Homer taking that as invitation enough to follow her inside and jump on the foot of her bed. Betty pet him gently on the head and went into the adjoining bath to remove her makeup and change into her pajamas, which consisted of a loose yellow t-shirt and gray cotton shorts.</p><p> </p><p>When Betty returned to the living room, Jughead had finished the last of the pizza and was already asleep on the couch. Even this close to midnight and a little tipsy, the blonde was wide awake and looking for something productive to do. Grabbing her planner, she made a list of the essentials she'd grab from the grocery store tomorrow, along with other kitchen basics they needed. She knew a lot of her friends lived off takeout and frozen pizzas, but she was ready to finally make use of a kitchen without fear of being punished for cooking the wrong meals. When her list was complete, she unpacked the target bags, placing the plates in the cabinet and the assorted items where they fit best. She made sure to be as quiet as possible, setting the new blender in the bottom cupboard along with the toaster. Making sure to add ice cream to the list before calling it a night, she took the empty pizza box from Jugheads lap and turned the lights off. Sliding under her fresh new sheets, she eventually drifted off to sleep with Homer at her feet.</p><p> </p><p>It was barely 7 when Betty awoke that Sunday morning, her feet on the floor and gym clothes on before most people would've even wiped the sleep from their eyes. Smiling to herself at the sight of Jughead in an uncomfortable sleeping position on the couch, she closed the door softly and made her way to the bottom floor for a long run on the treadmill. Still without a phone, she was forced to watch the TV's lining to large space, the one closest to her depicting the morning news and weather for the week.</p><p> </p><p>Betty was well into her high incline run, her face shining with sweat and strands of blonde hair sticking to her forehead that had managed to escape her ponytail. Mentally adding a new pair of running shoes to the list of things she'd buy today, she started her cool down.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not use to seeing someone else in here this early on a weekend." A breezy voice sounded, the source of it stepping onto the treadmill beside her and starting it up at a slow pace. When Betty glanced over, smiling in polite greeting, she noticed the woman was a good amount taller then her with the most stunning red hair she'd ever seen.</p><p> </p><p>"I just moved in. I'm Betty." She introduced, easing into a steady walk as the machine continued to slow and her breathing evened out. Using the bottom of her Tshirt to dry her face, she wiped down the machine thoroughly before moving to a stationary bike a few steps away.</p><p> </p><p>"Happy to have another woman in the building." The redhead said, breaking into a run as if it took no exertion from her body at all, her long legs just going through the motions. "I'm Cheryl Blossom and I'm sure you'll run into my girlfriend soon enough. We live on the first floor and a sweet older man lives above us. Third floor should hopefully be vacant soon enough." She said offhandedly, her eyes flashing with a threat for a moment before refocusing on her run and cranking up the speed.</p><p> </p><p>"Fingers crossed." Betty mumbled, earning a glance from Cheryl whose eyebrows pulled together in question. "Logan and I already had the misfortune of running into each other. I'll be doing my best to make sure that's not a regular occurrence."</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl bit the inside of her cheek as if this development had changed some sort of plan she already had in motion. "Glad to have a <em>smart </em>woman in the building." She corrected, the two falling into a comfortable silence as they continued their workouts. Once Betty finished and headed towards the exit, Cheryl had moved onto free weights and gave her a polite nod. "Logan may look like the harmless frat boy, but don't be fooled. What he lacks in muscle, he makes up for in intelligence. Best to avoid the third floor until we handle him." She said vaguely, effectively dismissing her when she turned back to the mirror and continued her reps. Ignoring the pull to question her new neighbor, she jogged back up the stairs to the top level where Jughead was still asleep, now laying horizontally across the long couch in a much more comfortable position.</p><p> </p><p>Homer's nails clicked across the floor as he came to greet her, sitting patiently at her feet while she grabbed the leash from the counter. "Come on, boy." She locked up and lead the excited pup down the stairs and out onto the busy street. While her building was relatively quiet this early in the day, the Chicago streets were bustling with activity and pedestrians getting in the last of their weekend errands. After walking Homer around the residential streets and taking a much needed shower, Betty dressed in a white sundress and pulled her converse on.</p><p> </p><p>She spent the better half of the morning setting up a new cellphone plan and browsing the nearby Nordstrom Rack for sneakers and a handful of new outfits that would add nicely to her scarce wardrobe. Leaving all of her belongs behind had been the right choice, but it made Betty realize just how much it'd cost to build back up again. Having to replace everything from her shoes to her cell phone was adding up to be an expensive morning. The young woman found herself more grateful then ever to have such a well paying job at the hospital and a safe, spacious place to live for the first time in way too long. Dropping the bags off on her bed, she headed around the block to a small grocery store and picked up a few things, including ice cream and fresh produce. By the time she made it back home, her arms loaded with groceries, it was well after 1 and she heard the shower running down the hall and the coffee maker whirring to life.</p><p> </p><p>Homer stayed on the couch, lifting his head only briefly to greet her. When the shower turned off and Jughead emerged fully dressed and barely awake, Betty was giving all her attention to the loving dog now lounging across her lap. Home was pushing his head sweetly into her hand as she scratched his ears. Jughead couldn't help the corner of his mouth from twitching at the sight of her silky legs crossed under a short dress and her overall enjoyment of his canine companion.</p><p> </p><p>"You weren't kidding when you said you loved sleep." She said, turning to rest an arm across the back of the couch as she looked over her shoulder at him. He shrugged, smiling sheepishly in a way that made her stomach clench.</p><p> </p><p>"And I just might take a nap later." He said happily, pouring himself a cup of freshly brewed coffee. "What's on your agenda? I'm assuming you've already done more in the past 6 hours then I'll do all day." He teased, bringing a mug over for her and placing in on the coffee table. He sat on the other end of the couch, not wanting to get between his new roommate and her furry best friend. Instead, he watched with a smirk hidden behind his mug and enjoyed the affectionate, domestic sight.</p><p> </p><p>"I checked out the gym downstairs and met Cheryl this morning before doing some errands. She seems nice." She said casually, startled when he coughed into his mug and set it down next to hers. Wiping the splatter from the rim he turned to her with amusement.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not sure I've ever heard Cheryl Blossom called <em>nice </em>before." An amused response died on her lips when her phone signaled a call from inside her pocket. Jughead gave her space, busying himself in the kitchen and exploring all the foods and gadgets that now filled the space. "This is amazing." He praised dramatically, taking a banana from the new wooden fruit bowl and sitting at the counter.</p><p> </p><p>Betty grinned in his direction before answering the video request, swiping the green arrow on her phone until her mothers face filled the screen. "Elizabeth Cooper." Her demanding tone rang out loudly causing even Jughead winced with dread.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello, mom." Betty responded, her tone a pitch higher then her roommate was use to as she forced cheeriness into her voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Why did I have to hear from Trevor that you moved out? I'm sure whatever happened between you two can be fixed." Alice continued, fidgeting with the tiny silver cross hanging around her neck as she sat in the car.</p><p> </p><p>Knowing her mothers voice would carry through the apartment no matter what, she still chose to step into her bedroom, leaving her door slightly ajar. Jughead focused on his own phone laying against the counter, a row of scrabble tiles stumping him as he finished his banana. "There's nothing to work out." She said firmly, finding it important that her mother not put any stock in this relationship resurfacing.</p><p> </p><p>"He comes from a very wealthy family, Elizabeth." Alice bit back, the sound of her car locking as she walked in the front door of her childhood home. "You'd never have to work another day in your life."</p><p><br/>Jughead bit his tongue as he heard the muffled older woman's harsh tone from down the hall.</p><p> </p><p>"I like working, mom." Betty said sadly, the conversation already dampening her otherwise nice Sunday afternoon. "Money doesn't matter to me."</p><p> </p><p>Alice scoffed on the other end, the faint sound of another voice in the background. Silently hoping it was her father, she waited patiently for her mother to voice yet another opinion but she didn't get the chance. Her father's face appeared on the screen and a wide smile stretched across Betty's face. Finding it safe to enter the living room again, she grabbed her coffee and sat comfortably on the couch. Jughead looked across the room from under his hooded eyes, a small smile of his own pulling at the corners of his lips. He didn't have to know the woman for long to know she adored her father. It was evident in the stories she'd told earlier and the way she was looking and speaking to him now. Jughead found this incredibly endearing , and although he politely directed his attention to his phone, he couldn't help but hear the conversation.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi Daddy." She said, her voice lighter as she breathed the words out in a sigh of relief.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi Sweetheart. Your mother told me Trevor dumped you." He said bluntly, causing his daughter to huff out a weak excuse for a laugh. "Good riddance, I say." He continued. "I never did like him. Nothing against the man, but something rubbed me the wrong way. Not too smart either, letting a woman like you go." He praised, the sound of Alice's mumbling disagreement barely audible in the background.</p><p> </p><p>Soon Betty was looking at tree's instead of the inside of her parents home, her father apparently taking the call outside and away from prying ears. "Ignore your mother. I know that moron said he broke up with you because you'd gotten fat but-" Before Jughead could stop himself, the words tumbled from his mouth without hesitation.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" He exclaimed, the sound at such a pitch that Homer rushed to his owners heels in high alert. He pet the top of the dogs head apologetically, Betty looking over at him with a sad sort of shrug. Her response was casual enough to indicate this information came as no surprise.</p><p> </p><p>"Who's that with you?" Her father asked, his eyes squinting against the sun as he covered them to see the phone more clearly.</p><p> </p><p>If she'd been hoping to keep her living arrangement a secret, that was quickly dashed with Jugheads earlier outraged response. "You can't very well hide off screen now that you opened your big mouth." She teased, her voice still holding a hint of sadness as she waved him over. He came up behind her warily, leaning over the couch above her shoulder with a timid wave.</p><p> </p><p>"Didn't mean to interrupt you, Sir." He apologized, rubbing the back of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>"Who might you be?" Hal asked, sizing the younger man up effectively through the phone.</p><p> </p><p>"Jughead Jones, Sir." He introduced, doing everything he could to ignore the vanilla scent blanketing the blondes hair beside him.</p><p> </p><p>"Not some kind of rapist or pervert, are ya, Son?" He asked, raising a practiced brow in his direction.</p><p> </p><p>"Dad!" Betty exclaimed, whispering an apology to her new roommate. He waved her off, genuinely relieved to know that with a mother like hers, she at least had one person looking out for her best interest.</p><p> </p><p>"No, Sir." He assured him. "Only consensual sex for this guy." Jughead held his hands in a show of surrender, earning a hearty laugh from the graying man on the other end who shared the same blue eyes as his daughter.</p><p> </p><p>"Good man." He replied, turning his attention back to the blonde. "Now, don't you go trying to get back together with that guy just because your mother wants you to. You got too good a head on your shoulders for someone who doesn't appreciate you." He said, shaking a stern finger way too close to the lens.</p><p> </p><p>"I have no intention of ever seeing that man again." She said simply, Jughead hooking the leash around Homer's collar and pushing his black converse on at the door. Hearing her mothers voice again, she gave a hasty goodbye to her father and hung up, sinking back into the couch with the exhaustion of a 14 hour shift.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on." Jughead offered, his voice on edge. "Please." He added when she didn't meet him at the door, his voice softening as he exhaled slowly. "We could both use some air after that whole thing."</p><p> </p><p>She slipped her shoes on wordlessly and followed him outside. The streets were busier this late in the afternoon, and neither of them said a word until they turned into a secluded park on the far side of town. Surrounded by towering trees and thick, blooming shrubs, Betty almost forget she was in Chicago. The park had a handful of benches placed alongside the wide walking path they found themselves going down. She was busy looking around at the small birdbaths and intricate fountains when Jugheads voice pulled her from her thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>"You're making it really hard not to ask questions, you know." He said evenly, the pair walking at a leisurely pace down the uncrowded path.</p><p> </p><p>Pushing her hair behind her ears, she chanced a look in his direction, worrying her bottom lip. "I'm really not that interesting." She said quietly, enjoying the breeze against her skin almost as much as the current company.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't believe you." His response came immediately, their All-Star sneakers slapping against the sidewalk as they strode side by side, surrounded by beautiful summer greenery.</p><p> </p><p>"You barely know me." She pointed out weakly, grabbing a bright yellow flower from a passing shrub and picking it apart in her hands.</p><p> </p><p>"True." He nodded. "What if I answer one of your questions first?" He suggested, turning into a wide open field with just a few other pedestrians nearby. Tugging Homer along towards a nearby bench with a good view of the clearing, he sat down on the far side, leaving plenty of space for Betty. Once she joined him, Homer paced between the two of them for a moment before laying out on top of her shoes, earning a pleased smile from the blonde.</p><p> </p><p>"How did you end up dating someone like Piper?" She asked, crossing one leg over the other and tucking her skirt safely under her thighs.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow, right out the gate, huh?" He teased, leaning against the metal arm of the bench to face her more comfortably, enough space to fit a third person between them. "I'm assuming what you meant to ask, was how someone who looks like me ended up with someone who looks like her?" He hinted, seemingly use to poking fun at himself. Instead of responding with a socially polite laugh, she frowned, her brows pulling together above big blue eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"I <em>mean</em>," She started, confidence in every word she spoke. "How someone so intelligent and kind ended up with someone so..." She paused, searching for the right word.</p><p> </p><p>"Vapid?" He suggested, a playful glint in his emerald eyes. When she didn't correct him, he inhaled deeply, preparing his thoughts as best he could. "Truth is, my books sell pretty well and I have a fair amount of money. With financial success comes the assumption that I enjoy a lavish lifestyle, and when woman find out I eat pizza on the couch most nights, they aren't terribly impressed. " He explained, her attention unwavering as he spoke. "Piper seemed nice enough at the beginning, but the facade faded away pretty quickly when she discovered I wasn't going to fly her across the country or take her to upscale restaurants every evening."</p><p> </p><p>"Dodged a bullet." Betty muttered, bending at the waist to scratch behind Homers ears. The corner of Jugheads lip twitched in response and he looked at her a moment longer, admiring her long, pale legs and the way she genuinely adored the animal at her feet.</p><p> </p><p>"My turn?" He dared, arching a suggestive brow in her direction. Blinking up at him for a moment before giving her attention back to Homer, she nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"What's the deal with this Trevor guy?" He found it impossible to keep the venom from his voice.</p><p> </p><p>Betty blew out a sigh, knowing the question was coming but still unsure how to answer it. When she took a bit too long to respond, he urged her on gently.</p><p> </p><p>"He hit you or something?" He asked, ducking his head down just enough to catch her attention and shift it from the dog back up to his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Or something." She breathed with disappointment. They both forced a polite smile to a passing elderly couple who waved in their direction before she pieced her words together. "We were together for over two years, but things started going downhill right from the start. He didn't think a girl like me had any business going to college." When she stopped talking and looked at him, he was too puzzled by her explanation to understand.</p><p> </p><p>"A girl like you?" He asked, patiently urging her to continue.</p><p> </p><p>Betty shrugged and her sad eyes locked on his. The site of them glassed over with tears was enough to make his jaw slack, his lips parted even as words escaped him. Looking at her now, he knew <em>exactly</em> what she meant, but she confirmed it none the less.</p><p> </p><p>"Trevor told me I was too pretty for school. He thought my talents lay elsewhere." She averted her gaze, blinking the tears back and plastering a smile on her face as she whispered soothing words to Homer who was now scratching his paw lightly against her knee for attention.</p><p> </p><p>Jugheads eyes were sharp, veins standing out against his tan forearm as his fist tightened against the bench armrest. "So, this guy thought your job was to stay home and <em>fuck</em> him whenever he wanted and then make yourself scarce? And you were to do so <em>happily</em>?" The genuine, feminine laugh that escaped her lips surprised him, and he felt his fingers pull away from his palm as his entire body relaxed just slightly upon hearing it. Waiting for her to explain the misplaced, joyful sound, she looked at him with red eyes, although she hadn't allowed a single tear to fall.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, it's not funny." She said, her voice even. A man close to their age had paused his midday jog with his hands on his knees and Betty found herself moving closer to Jughead, allowing him a spot to sit if he chose. Earbuds still in, he waved her a wordless thanks and continued on his way. Jughead moved his arm over the back of the bench to give her more room, and Homer reposition himself comfortably between the two closer sets of shoes. "I find your bluntness refreshing, it just caught me off guard. But yes," She started, shifting her legs to the side and crossing her ankles casually. "He wanted me to be at his service whenever he required, no questions asked. When I refused to give up school, things got worse. Towards the end, sex was no longer an activity I had any power to refuse." Her voice lowered to a whisper as she explained to a relative stranger the sad events that consumed the last two years of her life.</p><p> </p><p>"Three days isn't enough to know a person, but you seem too strong to take that shit laying down. I know you must've tried to get away." He lowered his voice to match hers, his brain moving a million miles a minute as he planned all the murderous things he wanted to do to this monster. Not only because he did such despicable things to his seemingly gentle roommate, but because he undoubtedly did them to other woman as well. And if there's one thing the world didn't need, it was one more Logan Pierce.</p><p> </p><p>"I wanted to tell my dad so many times, but Trevor...." She trailed off, unsure if she should elaborate any further. "He made that an impossible option."</p><p> </p><p>"He's not a cop, is he?" Jughead guessed when she didn't continue. She shook her head, wringing her fingers in her lap.</p><p> </p><p>"No, he's not a cop." She clarified, pulling her blonde hair over one shoulder and running her fingers through it for something to better occupy her hands. "Are you familiar with The Ghoulies?" She asked slowly, knowing the gang made an appearance in local news from time to time.</p><p> </p><p>Jugheads entire body froze, Betty flinching back slightly at his immediate response. His grip tightened around Homers leash in his lap. Without answering, he stood up and waited for her to do the same, leading them back home when she reluctantly did so. Once the door to their apartment was shut, he turned back to her before she could untie her shoes. Kicking them off carelessly instead, she let her roommate lead her towards his room, grabbing onto the doorframe before he could pull her completely inside.</p><p> </p><p>"Jughead, what's going on?" She asked, worried clear across her face. Smoothing her dress down when he released her hand, she stood in the thresh hold while he rifled through his desk until he found worn, crumpled looking piece of paper. When he thrust it into her hands with a hard glare, she couldn't do much else except look at the document in question with wide eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Staring up at her were the familiar, cold eyes of Trevor Katara, bold red letters spelling <em>Wanted</em> across the top of the page. "To answer your earlier question, I happen to be very familiar with The Ghoulies. How familiar are you with The Serpents?" Jughead asked, watching as her eyes scanned the list of offenses her ex was being accused of.</p><p> </p><p>"Jones is such a common last name." She muttered to herself, pity in her eyes when she finally met his stare.</p><p> </p><p>Jughead hummed in response, waiting for the words he knew were coming. If this woman had dated the leader of a notoriously violent gang, she had to be privy to at least a fraction of their goings ons.</p><p> </p><p>"So your father..." She trailed off, undeserved guilt written across her face. "He was the Serpent King?" She asked, vaguely remembering bits and pieces of what she'd overheard the past two years when Trevor had mistakenly discussed business around her.</p><p> </p><p>"That's right." Jughead sneered, the once kind, compassionate eyes now cold and accusing. "And your boyfriend framed him for murder."</p><p> </p><p>She opened her mouth to speak but he pushed passed her and out the front door without another word, leaving Betty with parted lips and tears in her eyes. Taking the piece of paper with her, she sat at the kitchen counter, reading the words over and over again. Knowing better then anyone just what Trevor was capable of, she still found herself surprised at the listed charges. She knew first hand he was violent and unforgiving, but reading the word <em>murder </em>and <em>assault </em>made her heart race in a whole new way. Not only had this man hurt her in more ways then one, but he'd destroyed the lives of countless others and even killed people. Pushing the offending paper aside, she drudged back to the couch, her head in her hands, elbows resting on her bare knees. When Homer jumped up and nudged his head beneath her arm, she managed to crack a smile and hugged him affectionately around the neck.</p><p> </p><p>By the time Jughead came back, it was late in the evening and Betty had traded in her dress for a pair of comfortable yoga pants and a loose Tshirt. He found her sitting cross legged in the middle of her bed, his canine companion on the floor nearby. She was surrounded by medical folders, a clipboard balanced in her lap. Leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed, he watched as she scratched her pen across the page with practiced concentration. Homer lifted his head after a few moments to acknowledge his owner, the sudden movement alerting the blonde to his presence.</p><p> </p><p>"You're back." She said simply, setting the clipboard down and swinging her legs over the side of the bed. The dog wagged his tail with excitement as her feet hung near his head.</p><p> </p><p>"I do live here." He enunciated harshly, a chunk of inky black hair falling over his bright green eyes before he shoved it back. She nodded before bowing her head, more use to this kind of treatment then she cared to admit.</p><p> </p><p>"That's it?" He snapped, watching as she pulled her feet back up on the bed and wrapped her arms around her knees.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you want me to say?" She asked, her body rigid like it use to be when preparing for a hit. "I'm not him, Jug. I didn't put your father in jail." She defended weakly.</p><p> </p><p>"You stayed with a drug dealing, deranged monster who destroyed peoples lives for a living. You <em>slept</em> with that guy?" Jughead accused loudly, judgment in his every word as he grimaced at her.</p><p> </p><p>Betty sniffed discreetly, the sound his only clue she'd been crying as she continued to hang her head against her pulled up legs. She wiped her cheek across her knee, a small gasp escaping her lips as a silent sob shook her body just slightly.</p><p> </p><p>The anger from Jugheads body fled his system faster then he was prepared for, his bones feeling empty without the harsh emotion fueling him. Her body gave another small jerk and she sniffed again, swiping her knuckle under her eyes without lifting her head. "You wanted to ask me questions." Her voice broke off as more tears streamed down her face. Her hair was pulled back in a high ponytail and he could see the stains clearly on both her cheeks. "I'm sorry." She apologized, finally looking up at him with wide blue eyes framed with red. "I didn't mean to make you upset."</p><p> </p><p>He stepped inside and slid down the wall closest to the door until he was staring up at her from the floor near the foot of her bed. Instead of coming to sit by his owner, Homer jumped onto the bed and nestled against Betty's legs. Sniffing again and wiping the remainder of the tears away with the back of her hand, she lowered her knees and let the dog curl up in her lap.</p><p> </p><p>"Even he knows I'm an asshole." Jughead muttered, pushing his fingers into the black curls and gripping them tightly in frustration.</p><p> </p><p>"I already packed." She explained as if she expected him to be relieved by this. She pointed to the cleared out closet. "I can get out of your hair in under five minutes." She promised, collecting her papers and pushing them into the pink backpack near her pillow.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes widened at that, her words like ice shocking his system. She'd just escaped her abuser a few short days ago, and now he was making her feel like she had to run again. "You're strong and you're smart. Why didn't you leave? I gotta know." He asked desperately, knowing he had no right to demand such an explanation from her. Especially after the way he'd reacted.</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head fearfully and slipped the straps over her shoulders. "I don't want to play this question game anymore." She whispered, tears filling her eyes again. She blinked them back before any could fall and ran from the room. By the time Jughead was on his feet, she was already in the hallway, her back straight and unmoving as if an invisible force had stopped her from moving forward. Ready with an apology and a list of reasons she should come back inside, Jughead followed her out onto the landing before her sudden stillness made sense.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Logan had a smirk painted across his face that said more then words ever could. Each step he took made Betty take one in the opposite direction until she was backed up against the apartment door where Jughead stood glaring. "Excuse me." Betty snapped, her voice strong as she attempted to move around the blonde headed man in her way. Logan laughed, grinning at her wickedly as she tried to pass.</p><p> </p><p>"Leave her." Jughead warned daringly, muscles hard as his fingers curled into fists and making the veins stand out against his arms and knuckles.</p><p> </p><p>"Here's the thing, Blondie." Logan started, ignoring Jughead completely and wrapping his hand around Betty's neck without warning. Before either of them could stop it, he'd slammed her against the railing, tipping her body back over the metal bar severely. "It's a mighty long fall from up here." He threatened, looking Jughead dead in the eyes the entire time he spoke, daring him to take a step forward. He tipped Betty further over the rail, her back arched at a painful angle as the blood rushed to her head. "Now, I've been keeping it a bit under wraps, but I'm on what you might call a 'trial period'" He acted out a single set of air quotes, never taking his eyes off the Serpent just a step away. "For a little gang called The Ghoulies." The dark haired man growled in response, his jaw tight as he watched Betty struggle until Logan's hold.</p><p> </p><p>"You can imagine how pleased my boss was when I mentioned a pretty little blonde thing moving into my building just last Friday morning." He sneered, trailing a single finger down the side of her face. He slid it further until it grazed her collarbone, dipping lower and heading slowly towards her chest.</p><p> </p><p>"Let her up, Pierce." Jughead demanded, watching carefully as the man laughed and yanked her back from over the landing. Before be could say another threatening word, Betty rammed her elbow back and impaled him right in the throat. Dropping her in order to grab his neck, she was ready to take off down the steps and escape onto the busy street. Logan stepped in front of the stairs, effectively blocking her exit with his hands still around his throat. His voice came out raspy from the blow, but menacing none the less.</p><p> </p><p>"You're lucky I'm not allowed to kill you yet." He taunted, stepping towards her. Jughead grabbed her waist and swung her back into the apartment before taking a long stride into Logan's space. Once he was towering over the blonde, sneering down at him with rage in his eyes, Logan had no choice but to step back down onto the first stair.</p><p> </p><p>"She either goes back willingly, or he'll take her back." He warned, fixing the collar of his shirt and heading back to the third floor, a loud door slam vibrating through the small apartment complex.</p><p> </p><p>Ready to turn back and check on Betty, a voice rang out from the lower level, carrying up the stairwell easily. "You okay up there, Jughead?" Betty recognized the voice as the young woman she'd met earlier in the gym. She watched her roommate lean over the banister, the muscles standing out against his shoulders from under his Tshirt.</p><p> </p><p>"Three strikes." Jughead called back down, an airy laugh following back up the stairs. Betty could imagine the wide smile painted across the redheads lips.</p><p> </p><p>"Perfect." Cheryl drawled with glee, shutting her own door with a soft click. Jughead turned to find Betty crouched down in the entry way, stroking Homer between the ears. His face softened even more when he saw her clear eyes staring down at the dog with affection.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm going to miss you, buddy." She whispered into Homers fur, the canine snuggling against her on the floor with a low whimper.</p><p> </p><p>Jughead shut the door and joined them on the hardwood floor, one leg pulled up with his forearm resting against it. "You planning on taking him up on that offer?" He asked gently, ducking his head enough to grab her eyes. A thick black curl fell over his forehead and she did her best to ignore how attractive it made him look.</p><p> </p><p>"I know you think I'm some weak little girl for staying with a guy like that for so long, but no." She said firmly, her voice hard with conviction. "I will not be going back to that place ever again."</p><p> </p><p>"I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you. It's just that we've been trying to find this guy for the longest time and he always seems to get away from us." He pushed the hair away from his face and reaching over to rub Homers ears.</p><p> </p><p>"That's because you guys have a rat." She whispered, pushing her face against the dogs neck as she hugged him. Jughead's attention flashed to her, fire raging behind his emerald eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"How do you know that?" He asked as calmly as he could, moving closer to her across the floor until they were less then a foot apart. The room grew darker by the minute as the sun went down outside.</p><p> </p><p>Betty laughed humorlessly and finally looked her roommate in the eye. "Why do you think he wants me back so badly?" She pointed out, stretching her legs so Homer could rest comfortably against her thighs. "If you're a Serpent, then you know The Ghoulies are all about drugs and parties. Trevor was pretty loose lipped around me and now that I'm gone, he's worried I'll talk."</p><p> </p><p>"Do you know who the rat is?" He asked, sitting beside her now with fury building in his eyes at being betrayed by one of his own.</p><p> </p><p>Betty let out an exhausted sigh and took off her backpack, tossing it towards the door near the welcome mat. "I barely escaped with my life from one gang, Jug. I'm not looking to take up with another one."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He chewed the inside of his cheek for a moment while he pondered her words, knowing what she must think of The Serpents if her main source of information had been Trevor. He gathered his thoughts and did his best to set her mind at ease.</p><p> </p><p>"We're thieves, not drug peddlers. We don't sit around doing Jingle Jangle and drinking ourselves to death. We ride bikes and steal from rich assholes. Not saying it's morally great, but I don't think we deserve to be grouped together with those idiots." He reasoned, watching her bright blue eyes brimmed with red blinking back at him.</p><p> </p><p>"He'd pass me around." She breathed sadly, explaining such a deplorable act like it was the most common thing in the world. "So, no, I don't know his name, but I'd know what he looked like." Her voice was strong but her eyes showed just how defeated she felt.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry you spent the last two years of your life with someone like him. No one deserves that." He apologized, reaching a hand towards her. She shied away from his touch, standing fast enough to startle Homer before he curled up against the couch instead.</p><p> </p><p>"It's my own fault, right?" She snapped back, gathering her backpack from the front door and pulling the straps over her shoulders again. "I'm the one who stayed." He got to his feet and walked to her in two long strides. Ripping the backpack from her body, he tossed it on the couch carelessly.</p><p> </p><p>"Why did you?" He asked for the third time, hoping she'd finally give him an answer. The woman standing in front of him had knocked a man in the throat and was now looking back at him with plenty of fight and anger in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe I just loved him too much to leave." She challenged, daring him to argue. Jughead scoffed immediately.</p><p> </p><p>"That's bullshit. I mean, did you even?" He dared. "Love him, that is?"</p><p> </p><p>Avoiding his new question by answering his previous one, she took a seat at the kitchen island, swiveling around to face him as he collapsed on the couch beside his dog.</p><p> </p><p>"Whatever he couldn't get from me, he'd take from my sister. So, in response to your earlier slap in the face, yes, I did sleep with him." She bit back, raising her voice only slightly for the first time and startling the dark haired man across the room in the process. "I slept with him a lot. Whenever he wanted, wherever he wanted. Because I'll be damned if I let someone like him put his filthy hands on <em>my</em> sister."</p><p> </p><p>Without meaning to, his mind automatically raced to thoughts of his own little sister, and how he would go to the ends of the earth to protect her. Feeling like an even bigger piece of trash for his earlier insinuations, he apologized to her again, his voice softer this time.</p><p> </p><p>"I miss my father, Betty, that's the honest truth." He revealed, the harsh exterior fading into the shell of a lonely man. "All I could see was your connection to the one who put him in that cell and I saw red." His lip twitched with a hint of pride when she responded, standing up for herself with easy confidence.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't hurt your dad. I'm my own person and I was trapped." She enunciated, crossing her arms over her middle.</p><p> </p><p>"I know, and I'm genuinely sorry. I shouldn't have lashed out. You're already turning out to be a great roommate, and I never want you to feel like I want you to leave." He promised, pushing up from the couch and meeting her in the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>"You're only saying that so you don't lose your meal ticket." She finally graced him with a subtle smile, kicking off her shoes and searching the fridge for her earlier purchase from the grocery store.</p><p> </p><p>"That's not true." He said, shaking a finger in her direction and trying not to stare at the curve of her spine bent over near the fridge. "I'm a wonderful cook. I can make frozen pizza, cereal, and a mean microwavable burrito."</p><p> </p><p>Betty set a package of chicken breast on the counter, grabbing one of the new cutting boards with a grimace on her face. "Is that really all you've been eating? You should get checked for vitamin deficiencies." She grabbed a glass mixing bowl from one of the cabinets, a strip of bare skin showing around her hips when she reached up on the tips of her toes.</p><p> </p><p>"Make yourself useful and preheat the oven. 450." She instructed, blinking her eyes to clear any threatening tears and blending a smaller bowl full of seasonings to occupy her mind. Once Jughead had turned on the oven, for what may have been the first time in months, he followed her instructions to spray a small baking dish and grab the olive oil.</p><p> </p><p>"I am really sorry about your dad." She said, pushing the seasoned chicken into the oven and filling a small pot with water before placing it on the stove to boil. "I don't want to get your hopes up," She started, leaning against the counter with a towel over one shoulder and her hair in a high, messy ponytail. "But I think I might have something that could help him."</p><p> </p><p>"The case has been closed for months." He sighed, grazing her hip gently as he stood beside her. "I appreciate the thought, but unless you have a video confession, I'm not sure there's anything that could get him out of there now."</p><p> </p><p>Steam escaped the pot as Betty lifted the lid and poured a box of rice pilaf into the water, covering it again to simmer quietly on the stove. "What if I did?" She whispered nervously, worrying her bottom lip before looking him in the eye. She saw the hope spark in them and instantly felt the urge to lower his expectations to a reasonable level. After all, they both knew the law wasn't always fair no matter how much damning evidence you presented.</p><p> </p><p>"I just met you." She voiced this fact with worry, wanting more then anything to avoid misjudging another potentially dangerous man. "I don't know you well enough to judge for myself, but I'll believe you if you tell me the truth." She paused, turning to face him with her hip bone pressed against the counter top. "Are you someone I can trust, Jug?" She asked softly, a full head shorter, staring up at him with desperate blue eyes.</p><p> </p><p>He seemed to contemplate the answer honestly before responding. "I'm no saint, Betty." He admitted, turning away from her to look out the large glass windows behind the couch leading to the balcony. "I've done a lot of really terrible things in my life. Some of which, I wish I could take back." He could see the letdown in her eyes, his answer clearly not what she was expecting. "But I take care of my family and my friends no matter what it costs. And I'd never do anything to hurt you." Looking into her eyes again, he breathed a sigh of relief to find the disappointment was gone.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>